Given the global spread of infectious disease, the emergence of virulent new pathogens such as[unreadable] SARS and Avian Flu and the escalating threat of bio-terrorism, there is no better time than now to[unreadable] initiate a Vaccine Renaissance. To that end, The BioGroup of the Rhode Island Tech Collective[unreadable] and EpiVax Collaborative for Vaccine Research and Development (CVRD) will host a two-day[unreadable] conference for leading vaccine researchers and vaccine producers from across the country. This[unreadable] event will take place on June 7, 8, 9 2006 in Providence, Rhode Island.[unreadable] The primary objective of the Vaccine Renaissance 2006 is to provide a forum for the review of[unreadable] current progress in the development of vaccines, including new tools and techniques for[unreadable] accelerating vaccine development. Recent advances in the fields of biodefense vaccines,[unreadable] vaccines against vaccines will be discussed. A second goal of the meeting is to provide a[unreadable] networking opportunity for the vaccine R & D community nationwide, creating important[unreadable] opportunities for collaborations between academic researchers and vaccine industry leaders.[unreadable] National and regional vaccine industry leaders have been invited to speak about recent vaccine[unreadable] developments in their area of expertise. Recent advances by biotech and academic vaccine[unreadable] developers across the country will be presented both as poster and oral presentations.[unreadable] This 2nd Annual conference follows a highly successful 1st Annual Vaccine Renaissance, RI that[unreadable] took place on June 8, 9 2005. More than 80 participants attended that 1st conference from the[unreadable] New England region and beyond.